Clue
by sidle77
Summary: When the CSI's all turn up at the same place at the same time, they ask themselves why? They are all being blackmailed and then people start to die. So, whodunit? Based on the movie, Clue. Will include GSR. Be prepared for the unexpected!
1. Prologue

**Title:** Clue

**Author's:** sidle77

**Genre:** Mystery/Humour

**Rating:** T

**Beta: **Thanks sweetsoutherncomfort, I love you :)

Summary: When the CSI's all turn up at the same place at the same time, they ask themselves why? They are all being blackmailed; they ask themselves, by who? When people start to die, they try to work out, whodunit. So...who did it?

Based on the movie, "Clue." This fiction will include, quotes and lines from this movie, so be aware.

Disclaimer: No copyright or infringement intended to either CSI or the makers and stars of Clue. I do not own any of them and are simply having a laugh. Mwahaha, hat on away we go. Yay.

Prologue

It was a rainy night in Vegas again. As Sara walked down the lab corridor towards the locker room, a clap of thunder burst through the air and she jumped. She thanked God for underground parking otherwise she would have been completely drenched simply walking from her car. A bolt of lightning sent the labs electrical supply into overdrive and an eerie sizzle of electrics sent a shiver down her spine.

Slipping into the locker room, she threw her purse onto the bench and sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for work tonight. It had been a long, long week and some of that vacation time she had stacked up, was looking very tempting.

Twisting the dial on her combination lock she kinked her neck, causing a dull, aching crack to emanate through her upper body. Despite the pain, the movement was oddly comforting, and she found herself lost in no particular thought. The click of her lock opening snapped her back to reality and she pulled open the locker door.

Instantly her brow crinkled when her eyes fell upon a foreign object that simply should not have been there.

An envelope, taped to the lip of the second shelf. With her frown deepening, she had a quick look over her shoulder and reached inside, plucking the envelope from its confinement.

She stared at the blank white stationary. All that was written upon it was her name, Sara Sidle, nothing more. Two feelings suddenly struck Sara as she eyed the envelope from top to bottom...curiosity and apprehension. How did it get there, who was it from and why?

After another tentative look over her shoulder she tore open the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper which lay inside.

Her eyes widened as she read the message:

Dear Miss Sidle

You are invited to attend a very important dinner party on Sunday evening. I would strongly advise that you attend; otherwise, our previous correspondence could be made public. I am certain you would not want that to happen considering the context. _8pm_ sharp.

Do not be late.

_Ashford Manor_

_2320 Tucumcari Drive_

_Lake Mead _

_Las Vegas, NV_

You will be known as Mrs White. Please dress accordingly.

She swallowed hard and stared through the paper until she felt a presence behind her. Turning quickly, she held the letter to her chest as Catherine looked her up and down with a smug grin.

"Love letter?" Catherine chuckled.

Clearing her throat Sara quickly shoved the letter into her pocket. "No," she said bluntly, "Just a...reminder."

Quickly, she grabbed her purse, turning her back on her co-worker; she threw it into the locker. She took her ID badge and vest before rushing from the locker room, leaving a rather bewildered Catherine to think whatever she wanted.


	2. Who are you?

**A/N: Alrighty, here we go with chapter one. Just a few bits before I get started. This fiction will be kind of AU, considering the context and a little O/C, given the characters but I am trying my best to stick as close to the CSI characters as I can. **

**There will be CD. It is a whodunit, so I just thought I'd warn you :)**

**Don't forget this fiction is based on the movie Clue and will contain quotes and script from that movie. I mean no infringement, it's just all for fun really and I am just working my own writing to work with this story. (Trust me; it's not as easy as you think!)**

**Chapters to start with will be reasonably short; as I am still working on The Calling I want to post this as often as I can without it interfering with my writing on that. Longer chapters will mean a longer wait. So I guess it's really up to you guys as readers, let me know your thoughts. **

**Thank you to SweetSouthernComfort for the beta. You are a diamond and I will get you to watch the movie so you can actually see where my warped little mind is at! Hehehee. Okay, here we go, enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 1

The clouds swelled black and purple over the old imposing manor house, swarming together like a nest of bees. A storm had begun, the rain fell, the wind swirled and the bushes swayed as the classic _1964_ Silver Mercedes Benz navigated its way up the narrow, winding road.

The car reached its destination and as the brakes struggled a little, it came to a squeaky stop at the chequered iron security gate.

Taking a key from his pocket, he rolled down the window and slipped it into the electronic box. The gate slowly opened and he rolled the window back up before shifting the car back into first and steering it up the driveway.

His eyes passed over the stone gargoyles clinging to the manors frame as he got closer and his thoughts immediately turned to the Addams Family. It was a full moon and he noted the large bright glowing sphere in the sky as he reached the house. He had always liked full moons.

Leaves from the shedding beach trees flew around him as he exited the car.

His body suddenly stiffened against the frame work as two, growling German Shepherd's came hurtling towards him.

Narrowing his eyes he watched as the dogs were suddenly caught by the metal chains that held them securely to the wall. Nevertheless, he kept eye contact as he reached back into the car and pulled out a brown paper bag, his coat and an umbrella.

Straightening himself out, he looked confidently back to the two snarling animals and a small grin curled the right side of his mouth. Reaching into the bag he took out a large beef bone and threw it to the first dog, followed by another and both dogs quickly snatched up their prizes. One happily carried his bone into the small wooden dog house while the other settled beside it.

With an accomplished stride he reached out and cinched the dog's chains in order to prevent them from reaching the front door. He stepped towards the door but suddenly stopped hearing a squish. He sniffed the air. Lifting his right foot, he checked the sole of his shoe and rolled his eyes – crap, literally. A disgusted look passed over his face and his eyes flicked back to the dogs. They simply looked rather uninterested and continued to nibble on their feast.

Sighing, he placed his tainted shoe back onto the ground and hobbled up the few stone steps into the outer porch.

Unlocking the front door he pushed it open and stopped. The second the door had swung open, music could be heard...

"Shake, rattle and roll...

"I said, shake rattle and roll..."

Lifting his foot, he briskly wiped his shoe and then slipped into the hall.

Ashford Manor's main hall was simply remarkable, elegant but not gaudy, furnished in dark wood and brass, with sparkling crystal chandeliers.

There were several doors on each side of the hall and three at the end: To the left, the lounge and dining room, to the right, the study, library, and billiard room. At the end, the conservatory, ball room a bathroom and the kitchen.

The stairs were located to the right and by the staircase, the door to the basement steps.

Opening the closet to his left, he threw in his coat and umbrella then returned to the front door, checking his shoe again before closing it.

Slipping his hands behind his back, he strolled briskly down the hall steps and towards the library. He was smartly dressed in a luxurious black suit – long black coat, black pants, a white shirt and a black tie, any woman's dream basically.

Opening the library door he stepped inside. The library was somewhat a more comfortable room than the hall, composed of dark colors with a warm and cozy feeling in the air. All of the walls were covered with books, with the exception of one wall, a window.

A beautiful, rather jiggly woman dressed in a sexy French maids uniform, bopped to the music as she polished glasses. Her attire didn't leave much to the imagination; a two piece black and white item showing more cleavage and leg than it was actually covering.

The music was much louder now, coming from the record player.

"_I'm like a one-eyed cat, peepin' in a sea-food store  
I'm like a one-eyed cat, peepin' in a sea-food store  
I can look at you, tell you don't love me no more…"_

Stepping up to the appliance, he flicked it off and the maid looked over to him as he approached her.

"Is everything ready?" he asked, again clasping his hands behind his back.

"Oui, Monsieur," she replied.

"Yvette, you have your…" he cleared his throat, "…instructions…"

She offered a single nod and he walked away, leaving the library.

Yvette's nostrils suddenly flared and she sniffed the air. She then lifted each shoe in turn to check the soles…nothing. After another quick sniff she shrugged and returned her attention to the glasses.

He walked to the kitchen.

The kitchen was narrow, tiled in white, with a meat freezer to the right and a counter to the left.

The cook was sharpening a large, menacing knife and a TV could be heard in the background.

"Everything alright, Mrs. Ho?" he asked, stopping behind her.

She spun around, knife still in hand and his eyes widened as it stopped mere inches from his chin. He swallowed hard as she glared at him.

"Dinner will be ready at _7.30_," she said blankly.

He nodded and stepped back.

The door bell rang.

Hurrying from the kitchen he walked back to the front door.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Outside, the first guest stood transfixed and wide eyed as the two guard dogs stood and snarled at him. He looked rather afraid.

The door opened. "Good evening," he said immediately.

"Good evening, I don't know…" The guest turned but stopped mid sentence when he saw who had opened the door. "Gil…? He said with a frown, looking him up and down.

Grissom smiled. "Not tonight, Jim. We are all obliged to use an alias, so..." He stepped aside and a rather confused looking Brass entered the house, "…Colonel Mustard I presume?"

Brass just stared at him.

Grissom held out his arms with half a smile. "May I take your coat?"

"Alright, I'll bite," Brass said, removing his coat. He sniffed the air and checked his shoes as Grissom turned his back and hung his coat in the closet.

Grissom began across the hall and Brass followed.

"So, if I'm Colonel Mustard…" The lawman obviously struggled to hold in his amusement even if it was tinged with curiosity, "…then you are who?" He raised an eyebrow as he checked out Grissom's attire again.

Smiling, Grissom slipped his hands behind his back. "I'm Wadsworth, sir. The butler."

Walking towards the library, Brass still looked astonished; nevertheless, he checked out his environment when they stopped outside the room_. _Grissom opened the door and urged him inside.

Stopping just inside the room Grissom saw Yvette pouring champagne and Brass stopped by his side, looking at the maid with a grin on his face.

"Yvette, will you attend to the colonel and give him anything he requires?" Grissom glanced at both of them. "Within reason that is," he finished and Brass's grin broadened as Yvette stared at him.

Backing from the room, Grissom closed the door.

"Oh…Wadsworth…I was…" Brass turned and walked into the door. As the door was decorated with books, it looked just like a wall. He felt around it…confused.

The door bell rang…


End file.
